


First Night

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Marriage And That Which Comes With It [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is the next part of the "Marriage and That Which Comes With It" series. Please check it out.  Hope  u enjoy this. :)





	First Night

It was the night of their wedding and Callie and Arizona couldn’t wait to get the party back to the hotel room they were staying in for one night before they had to leave in the morning for their honeymoon, which Callie was still hiding from Arizona.

The two wives made it to their room, but just barely. Arizona was having a hard time controlling her urge to jump Callie right there. She could already feel her arousal soaking her panties. The heat and ache was intensifying at her core.  
Callie seemed to be in a similar predicament. The other woman could see her wife’s dark eyes with their pupils blown wide so that only the black showed with just a ring of brown iris visible. The two were looking at each other with identical looks of love and lust on their faces. Each knew what the other was thinking.

:Ready to consummate this marriage?” Arizona asked with a grin. Callie laughed. “I think we’ve consummated it many many times over,” she answered. Arizona laughed and without warning she swept Callie up into her arms and carried her to the large king sized bed in its place of honor in the center of the luxurious hotel suite that the two women had worked hard to earn the money for. The dark-haired woman gave an uncharacteristic squeal as Arizona gently dropped her down onto the fluffy duvet and soft springy mattress. “What the hell?” she laughed out, a huge smile on her features.

Arizona flashed her own impish smile at the other surgeon. “You can’t always be the one to wear the pants in this relationship,” she teased. Callie blushed. “I am so not the one with the pants,” she mumbled. “Everyone knows you are,” Arizona giggled.

“Screw the talking. I just want to make sweet, sweet love to my sexy as hell wife.” And with that, the normally sweet and gentle and innocent pediatric surgeon turned into a sexy domineering bombshell that Callie hadn’t ever seen but instantly fell in love with. She hovered over Callie and smirked cheekily. “Ready to be so wracked with pleasure that you can’t even remember your own name?” She whispered huskily in Callie’s ear.

The brunette could only nod her head, unable to speak due to the dryness of her mouth and the lump in her throat at how fucking hot er wife was. After having eleven rounds of amazing sex, the two lay together in the bed. “Am I really the one wearing the pants in this relationship all the time?” Callie wanted to know.

Wordlessly, Arizona reached over to the nightstand and picked up her phone. “What are you doing?” Callie asked curiously. With a secretive, sly smile the other woman answered, “You’ll see.”

Arizona had put the phone on speaker so Callie could hear the rings go through. “Hello?” It was Meredith. “Yeah, hi, I just had a question for you two. Or rather we did.” Arizona threw a smile at Callie, who looked shocked out of her mind.

“yeah, shoot,” Meredith said through a yawn. Callie and Arizona could hear Addison asking Meredith what the freakin hell was happening and Meredith answering that it was “the newlyweds.”

“Who wears the pants in our marriage?” Callie piped up. There was a pause on the other end of the line as the two others conferred quietly amongst themselves before Callie and Arizona received their resounding answer.

“It’s definitely Callie,” Addison and Meredith said simultaneously. “Damn it!” Callie exclaimed, smiling a little. The debate settled, the couple settled in for their first night’s sleep as wife and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you were looking forward to some Calzona smut. I am going to try my best to keep this series relatively smut-free. This is just a short mini little work until I can update next. Hope you enjoyed this anyway. Please, please, please leave comments and kudos because they tell me how you feel about things. Also, thank you to the amazing user who left a comment on "The Wedding." I can't spell your name because I'm blind. Also, if I get some visual thing wrong like hair color or something it's because I am completely blind. Until next time keep living and keep smiling. :)


End file.
